


The Whore of Outworld

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gore, Group Sex, Heavy Rape, I'm Sorry, Impregnation, Large Cock, Licking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex torture, Sexual Violence, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Torture, Violence During Sex, blood sex, cum leaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Kitana was, after her defeat, imprissoned for a short time. Only to wait for an even bigger punishment that will make her wish that she should have died together with Liu Kang. All of Outworld was more than happy to punish her for the crimes she didn´t commit. The real question is how much longer Kitana will be able to survive...
Relationships: Kitana/Naknadans, Kitana/OC, Kitana/Shokans, Kitana/Tarkatans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Whore of Outworld

**Author's Note:**

> Different from the storymode: Shang Tsung doesn´t betray Shao Kahn and sindel. He will be seen in the later part of the story. Liu Kang dies a painfull death and is gone forever. Just like Jade, who is dead too, it was hard to recognice if they are really killed or just injured. Even tho Jade´s revenant shows up later in the storymode. I´ve added a few charakters which will be important in this story.

Kitana was taken by the Shokans off the ship and brought to the new rules of Outworld. She was forced to kneel before the thrones of the leaders on the cold stones beneath her. She has scratches and scars all over her body. Her eye was blue. Her lips are swollen and red. Her clothes are ripped apart. She no longer had her blade fans and her lover, Liu Kang, was dead.

‘What punishment shall we give her, empress?’

‘I would like to imprison her for a little longer, but, other options are welcome too, emperor.’

Shao Kahn and Sindel look down on the defeated young Edenian. 

‘The Outhworld population requires justice for what she did to the Shokan queen.’ Shao Kahn replied.

‘No one will ever know that Kitana wasn´t even there when I killed her.’ Sindel smirked.

Kitana tries hard not to cry. She did not want to give this evil couple the satisfaction of her suffering and defeat. She failed to hold her tears back when she felt a drop running of her cheek. 

‘My poor baby, what happened?’ Sindel speaks with the most fake worried voice ever.

‘You… you are my mother...how could you… your...your own daughter…’ Kitana says in an almost crying voice.

‘You are no longer my daughter. You’ve disrespected me with your behavior.’ Sindel harshly replied.

Kitana looks away. She felt so sad and betrayed. The death of Liu Kang made her lonelier than she ever felt. She missed him. She really hope that, when they would be imprisoned, they would be together. But she also knew that they couldn't be together anymore. He was killed by the hands of Shao Kahn. Her ´´Father´´ had her lovers blood on his hands. She wishes she could take revenge for Liu Kang. That he would be alive. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to-

‘Ahhhh! Please mother let me go!’

‘Don’t call me your mother! I have no daughter! And you are no longer princess of Edenia or Kahn of Outworld!’ Sindel screams while dragging Kitana by the hair.

Sindel throws her daughter against a wooden chair. Kitana felt like she almost broke her back, making her feel paralyzed for a moment. She coughs blood.

‘You are only a whore now! A toy to the Outworlders! The armies will be pleased to have you as their concubine! Begone from my eyes prostitute!’

Kitana could not believe her ears. Did her own mother just made a whore of her?! Kitana looks up to see her mother, but all she saw was an evil witch that betrayed her. Sindel's eyes were full of poison and had the same look in her eyes as Shao Kahn. She no longer saw a mother in her. 

The gates open. The silence was disturbed. Generals of Naknadans, Shokans and Tarkatans run with lots of tumult through the gate. Hordes of Outworlds folks fill the large room. They circle around the thrones and the two Edenian women. 

‘This, is the girl that killed your queen, rebelled against our rule and collaborated with the Earthrealmers. She was out of our sight for a long time. But we found her, and captured her. She will pay everything back to you. I, empress of Outworld, will gift you : the whore of Outworld.

The crowd, filled with Outworld generals, scream and cheer. They throw their weapons in the air. Shao Kahn enjoys the show. He was more than satisfied to see Kitana suffer.

‘You are all able to use her in any way you want. She has no rights. As a betrayer and murderer the only justification she could get was death penalty. She will be thankful and happily serve you.’ 

The generals, mostly men, some woman, cheer and scream even harder. Some of them try to reach Kitana. Other spit in the direction of her.

Kitana thought about Jade, her bodyguard and best friend. She would have protected her if she would be still alive. Kotal Kahn would definitely have given her the security she would need. Liu Kang would protect her at all costs. She wouldn’t even need to ask him. All he would ever need was the look in her eyes to give him strength.

Her mother dragged her by her hair and throws her in the hands of The Shokans. They are the most angry ones. They still believe it was Kitana that killed Sheeva. The Shokans try to grab her to win her for themselves but Sindel stops them.

‘She should not die. Keep her alive and healthy so she can serve you longer. Treat her like you want but don’t let her die.’

There are fates worse than death, Kitana remembers.

‘Silence!’

The whole room was silence hearing the rearing voice of Shao Kahn.

‘I will decide who she will serve first. First it will be the Shokans. You have fight well and deserve a present to fill your hunger.’

The Shokans were loud again. They were happy to be the first to violate her body. 

‘And don’t think she is still a virgin. This...Edenian whore, has spread her legs for the Chinese monk that also fought against you.

The Shokans scream of disgust. They know Liu Kang, because he fought against many Shokans and defeated many of them. He was one of the most skilled fighters. Maybe THE most skilled fighter. He is the chosen one after all. Well, he was.

‘Losing your virginity before marriage is a sin in Edenia, the kingdom that was once mine. She violated our rules and lowered her morals to those of the Earthrealmers.’

Kitana felt the shame. Why did her mother does this to her? A pure memory flashed in her mind. It was the night in which she lost her virginity to him. He wasn’t allowed to have a girlfriend or maintain sexual activity because that would disturb his training. And Edenian women were told to never lose their virginity before getting married. They didn’t care about those rules. They had a lovely night. It was painful at first but Liu Kang made her enjoy it and after the first minutes she felt more pleasure than she ever felt in her whole life. Her memory was brutally disturbed when the biggest Shokan general grabs her by the shoulder.

‘We can give her a nice treatment to show her the consequences of her filthy actions. At first I thought she was a nicely, elegant woman that holds her morals high. But beside being a killer she lowered herself once she stepped one foot in Earthrealm.’ The Shokan general spoke.

‘Who knows she prostituted herself to more Earthrealm men!’ Another Shokan yelled.

‘Filthy whore!’ A Tarkatan scream.

The whole room was once again screaming. Shao Kahn screams that they should be silence and once again they all obeyed.

‘As the main general of the Shokans an the one that defeated the Earthrealm army I would like to recommend that I would be the first to teach Lady Kitana some manners.’

‘Thank you, for your wisdom, you wise and humble leader. May I have your name?’ Sindel asked.

‘Khara.’

‘Lord Khara, may I be so humble to gift you my ...daughter.’

She bows deep to show her respect. Kitana knew it was all an act. But the Shokans thought it was beautiful. Sindel said the word “daughter” with the biggest effort. She basically disowned her own child minutes ago, but acted like she still was her daughter. Only in the sight of her subjects of course.

Khara thanks the evil couple and grabs Kitana by the hand. He drags her to the gates while the Shokans and other Outworlders march behind him. The Shokans cheer while they leave the gates. Sindel felt no guilt when she saw her daughter screaming for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t really know how many chapters it will need but as soon as I know I will add it.


End file.
